


Referral

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [31]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Co-workers, Dark Past, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Claire brings up therapy after finding Michael trying to stave off a panic attack on his break-Michael has been apparently drumming up some business for the Avocados at Law-The deal made with Coulson is running out soon...So yeah, Michael's a little easy to panic atm, and no one will stop with the Therapist talk





	Referral

Claire found Michael in the break room, curled up and rocking, “Hey, everything okay?”

He jerked back, eyes wide and distant as she crouched down, to tap his arm, “Claire?” He pulled his earbuds away, “Sorry, I just, put them in. Needed a rest, didn't mean to actually fall asleep.”

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah, had a car crash come in, just- needed time away from all the blood when we got them stable.”

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah, just, bad dream.”

Claire frowned at Michael's eyes shooting upward to look at the over heads, “I can turn them off if it'll help you calm down.”

“I'm... I'm okay, just-bad dream. I'm back now.”

“We need help on the floor, you okay to stick around?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm good.”

“How long you been here?”

“Um, noon, I think? What day is it?”

“Kid, you are burning out, you should take a break.”

“I'm good, I'm good, just, still a little dazed.” Michael finally shifted off the bed and into the light, grabbing the top bunk to stand up.

“If you're staying, I'm pulling rank, you're staying with me the rest of shift.”

“You got it, chief.”

She put Michael on clean up detail for a gunshot wound as she tapped on her phone, -kid needs someone he can actually talk to- and sent it to Matt, hoping he'd move it up the chain.

-I know- was the only response she got.

Michael wasn't paying attention to the random ranting and yelling across from the patient, there were already staff with them and -being bottom of the food chain- unless someone called specific words he's assigned to stay with who he's following, Claire in this case, and stay on task. “Michael,” Claire's voice pulled him from the task of patching a wound. “Head to bed 1, I'll be right behind you, get the basics and start cleaning up the site while I finish this up.”

“Gotcha,” his voice was almost robotic as Claire took over, while he went to check vitals, and basic questions about the poor soul with a fucking nail through his foot. “Workman's?” He automatically asked when the story came out.

“Nah,” the man looked pissed, “How long is this gonna stick me out of a job?”

“Depending on if anything's broken could be a month to a year. But that's first glance and absolutely worst case because we don't know what all's wrong. What work site was it?”

The man spat one out, looking pissed while Michael tried to clean the site, “They won't pay shit... Claiming some bullshit about it being my own damn fault.”

“You clean?” Michael asked as he checked the papers again.

“Fucking right, ain't stupid enough to get behind machinery with something that'll put lives in danger... Seen it happen with some rookie on goddamn pain killers.”

“Push for a drug test.”

“What?”

“Push for a drug test. Push for where and when you were hurt, and push everything be documented.” Michael shuffled for a spare page, “You were on the clock, on the site, working when this happened, right?”

“Yeah-”

“Drug test, proves you're clean and competent to use the machinery, documenting you're on the clock and on the site when hurt means it's Their safety issue, and accidents do happened, they're liable for when they do. Just, document everything and give these guys a call if they give you shit about it.”

The guy grinned, “I hate lawyers.”

“You'll love those guys.”

“Hey, what do we got here?”

“Workplace injury, I'd say,” Michael smirked as he handed off the chart. “Nail through the foot, they had to take the damn board with him. I'll get the local.”

Claire was smirking at the note, “We should do x-rays, just to be sure.”

“Yeah, I- I wanna do a drug test before we get this done. Show the bosses they run with clean workers, ya know?”

“Of course,” Claire was grinning. “Urine is standard, think you can pee in a cup for me?”

“Oh yeah, full of piss and vinegar today.”

“Let me get a test kit and a urinal, I'll move the curtain to give you some privacy.”

“Any chance I can get a copy sent to my boss's office? Don't want them worried about workplace accidents.”

“Of course,” Claire grinned as she pulled curtain closed.

Michael was already behind her with the things she needed, grinning. “What? Standard procedure when dealing with workplace incidences.”

“Should at least teach them not to screw over good workers...”

Michael shrugged, “Yep.”

-

Michael winced when he opened the door of Nelson and Murdock, Foggy instantly rushed him to hug him, “You are the best referral on the planet!”

Michael just patted him and looked confused, “What did I miss?”

Matt shook his head, “We've been getting a lot of medical based cases. The last one cleared 8 digits, so he's celebrating.”

“Dude, just, you are the absolute best!”

“Yeah yeah, can't talk, I know. You're welcome? I guess?”

“So, what are you doing for your birthday this year?”

“Actually, it's not my birthday that's brought me here.”

“Oh? Everything going okay on the job?”

“Yeah, school's going good too, it's... The 3 years is almost up.”

Matt actually growled, “Shit, I forgot about that.”

“I've still got a few months, so, I'm just wanting to warn you.”

“And here I was hoping you and Parker were finally tying the knot.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “We're, we're not even sure we're the marrying type. I mean, we're both a flight risk with everything that happens.”

“Is there a plan?”

“Honestly? If you can't know you can't testify.”

Matt snorted, “Right, okay.”

“Just, let me know if you notice anything?”

“Yeah.”

“Don't engage,” Michael grumbled.

“Only if they do first.”

“What'd I miss,” Foggy mumbled at them.

“SHIELD has a deal with Michael, basically a restraining order. It's about to expire.”

“In that case, we are definitely dragging your ass to Josie's on your birthday.”

“Why not? I've got time... When is my birthday this year,” Michael grumbled as he checked his phone, “I've got an AM lab but other than that I'm clear, unless they change my hours again.”

“You mentioned this to Tony?”

“I'm pretty sure he's aware, he still works with SHIELD on occasion.”

“Bring it up, you know how he is with dates.”

Michael shrugged, “Claire mentioned therapy earlier.”

“That's the reason you're here.”

Michael just nodded, “I, I honestly have no clue about any of it. I don't even know- I mean, don't you have to report things like-”

“Legally, you're not a danger to yourself or others, they'd have no reason to report anything.”

“Matt-” Michael was glaring at the shrug, “You know what I'm talking about. I tell someone about 1 day, just 1 and-”

“Childhood trauma, completely outside your control. Your mental status was basically non-existent for over 2 years...”

“Yeah, if I was an animal I woulda just been put down.”

“But you're not, you're here, now and feel guilty even about the events that happened completely outside your control.” Matt tapped his fingers against the wall, “I'd honestly recommend someone with experience in PTSD, childhood trauma and veterans. Preferable someone that's been in the forces themselves.”

Michael snorted, “You've thought on this.”

“I get bored between cases.”

“Any names come up in that research?”

“Not really,” Matt grumbled, “But I'm sure Tony might have some people that are already cleared to work with you- If you just speak up to him about it.”

Michael shrugged, “I'll bring it up.”

“And bring up the SHIELD thing.”

“Yeah yeah,” Michael grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “Should head back, it's getting late, got Anatomy in the morning.”

“Don't need to know what you and Parker do.”

“Nah that's on lab days, tomorrow's just book work,” Michael called as Foggy started laughing.

 

 


End file.
